


A Quite Talk

by anaxnet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and is the younger sister of hanzo and genji oWo, i'm not sure if it's like alright to put the whole hanzo/oc, it's not, keiko is my newest oc for overwatch, so no, they are brother and sister, uhhhh ye, whezes, without people thinkin it's actually a ship thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: Keiko finds the truth that her brother genji is alive as her eldest brother hanzo comes once again to the shimada clan on the anniversary of his death. Keiko confronts hanzo and simply wants to enjoy his presence.





	A Quite Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fuk people who might hate that i legit have two oc's related to canon characters, i do what i want (just kidding please don't hate i'm already screaming internally at the fact that keiko is related to a canon character)

It was the sound of a bell ringing that awoke keiko, and as she quiety put on her yukata on loosely to cover herself she set out to the noise. Quickly walking towards the sound of a fight a dagger tightly in her hand, but as she got closer the bodies of the guards on the floor made her grip on the dagger tighten even more as her knuckles grew pale around it. This was another year this happens always on her youngest brother’s death anniversary, and truly she was tired of this happening. All keiko wanted was to mourn her brother’s death in peace without the same intruder always coming and leaving before being caught. Thought it seemed this time the intruder would not leave without being caught, keiko swore on that. 

Her thoughts stopped when the fighting came from the room dedicated to her brother, and eyes moved over to the incense that were placed in front of it. Confused keiko walked up to the offering before staring at in front of her with a sad smile. Once again the sound of fighting broke her thoughts as she quickly moved to hide behind the wall that separated the opening to the outlook. Two men were fighting, one she quickly recognized as her eldest brother hanzo, but the other man was unknown to her. Eye widened when the man revealed himself to be her other brother genji. 

Keiko was quickly brought back to reality from her thoughts as hanzo called out to her. Keiko walked slowly towards him her hand placing itself on his shoulder. The tattoo that covered her left arm glowed slightly as two small koi fish began to circle hanzo for a short time. “Must you always pick fights brother” she spoke softly as the koi fish returned to her, and the tattoo stopped glowing. “Genji…” Hanzo started speaking but she hushed him motioning for him to follow her to the main part of the room. Keiko kneeled in front of it closing her eyes as hanzo did the same to her. They both sat there for awhile until keiko opened her eyes staring at the painting of the dragons above them.

“I always loved the legend about the dragons” she spoke turning to her brother “And i always wondered who kept injuring the guards” keiko mused with a smile. Hanzo looked around uncomfortably making her sigh “Brother why must you break in, this was your home once and i could hardly care what the elders say. I am the head of this clan they must follow what i say.” keiko finished the sentence as her hands clenched into small fist. “Keiko you must not anger the elders you know this” hanzo urged making keiko herself nod in agreement “ I am aware hanzo you do not need to remind me, come i’ll escort you out while the guards are out”. 

Keiko made a noise of disgust as one of the guards tried to reach out to her making hanzo himself laugh making her smile a bit. They made small talk while they walked, but as they reached the front gate. Keiko opened them letting hanzo go out them as he turned to face her. Hanzo moved to hug her making her become shocked for a moment; hanzo even when they were children was never one be affectionate, but keiko decided to not question it and hugged her brother back then broke the hug, and gave him a smile. “Take care brother” hanzo nodded at her before walking away. Keiko moved to close the gates and leaned against them, it was clear that genji was alive and she wished to see him but keiko knew it would have to wait. Shaking the thoughts from her head she left quickly back to her room. 


End file.
